This invention relates to a hook setting device and more particularly a hook setting device which is adapted for setting a hook in a fish's mouth in response to the fish jerking on the fishing line which is connected to the pole or rod carried by the holder. The device is designed to be inexpensive to manufacture and can be readily assembled.
Fishermen often desire to leave their rods or poles unattended while fishing. However, it is desirable that the fishing rod be supported in such a manner that a fish, particularly a large fish cannot jerk the pole in the water while feeding on the bait. Moreover, it is desirable that the unattended pole be jerked in a direction opposite to the direction a fish tugs on the line during its feeding on the bait such that the hook will be set in the fish's mouth.
Heretofore, various rod holding and fish setting devices have been known. One prior fishing rod holder is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,154,875 which is directed to a combined rod holder and hook setting device having an elongated support stake which is inserted into the ground. The device includes a rather intricate spring assembly which is adapted for jerking the rod and rod holder in a direction opposed to the direction a fish tugs on a line during its feeding on the bait. Various other rod holders and hook setting devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,944,361; 2,986,834; 2,781,600; and 3,410,015. While hook setting devices have heretofore been known, various of the prior devices incorporate spring mechanisms and rod holders which are difficult and expensive to manufacture. Moreover, certain of the prior devices require frequent maintenance attention and do not incorporate features which assist in maximizing the optional positions that the rod is disposed during the fishing process.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved rod holding and hook setting device. A further object of this invention is to provide a rod holding device which is inexpensive to manufacture and can be readily assembled. A still further object of this invention is to provide a rod holding device which incorporates an inexpensive audible alarm. A further object of this invention is to provide a rod holding and hook setting device which is adjustable as to the force required to trigger the device from its cocked position. Yet another object of the invention is to provide a device in which the rod position can be readily adjustable in a horizontal or vertical plane such that the rod can be positioned at a predetermined location. Other objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent upon reviewing the detailed description together with the drawings in which: